


Shenanigans

by BecaCos12



Series: Marvel Pairings Ficlets [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nicknames, Slang, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, these two nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaCos12/pseuds/BecaCos12
Summary: After a long day at work, Bucky comes home to an unexpected surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:  
> Person B hears noises that sound like moans coming from Person A's room so they go to investigate. Person A is making those noises because of animal videos online.

Bucky’s just in the door when he hears the first sound.   
  
Was that? No, couldn’t be.   
  
Staying put, he slips his shoes off, leaving them by the mountain of others by the door.   
  
He pauses again when another sound reaches his ears. That was most definitely a moan.   
  
His brows furrowed, he lets his bag slip off his shoulder, setting it on the couch as he makes his way through his and Sam’s apartment.   
  
Was he hurt?   
  
Another moan left the room.   
  
That was most definitely not a pained sound at all.   
  
Warily, Bucky stopped at the door, refusing to even think of any insecurities that were trying to worm into his thoughts.   
  
Another moan.   
  
He pushes the door open, blinking at the sight of his boyfriend.   
  
Sitting on their bed, laptop on his lap, a look of adoration on his face.   
  
“What.”   
  
Blinking, Sam slams the laptop screen shut, trying hard to look innocent. “Babe!”   
  
“Were you watching porn? Without me?”   
  
“Uhm, sure.”   
  
Looking confused, Bucky grabs the laptop. “That’s not fair, Wilson, we had a deal. No porn without one another!”   
  
Opening the screen, he blinks at the sight before him.   
  
“This isn’t porn.”   
  
Sam drops his head into the pillow, muffling a snort. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“This is a bird, Wilson.”   
  
“It’s a baby bird, Barnes!”   
  
“You’re watching cute animal videos again.”   
  
“I know but I-”   
  
“You told me it was porn.”   
  
“Because manliness, James, manliness.”   
  
“You are literally the least manly man on this side of New York, and we’re friends with Steve.”   
  
Sam lifts his face from his hiding spot, scowling. “Take it back.”   
  
Bucky gestures to the screen, lips twitching. “Nah. See, I got a cute little babydoll who likes his bird videos,” he comments, Brooklyn accent slipping in.   
  
“Don’t you do it.”   
  
“Aw, doll. How could I stay mad at my best guy?”   
  
“Damnit, James!” A pillow slaps him in the face.   
  
Raising a brow, Bucky lifts the offending pillow. “That wasn’t very swell.”   
  
“Barnes, we have a real boner right now.” Looking smug, Sam pushes up, taking back the laptop and setting it aside.   
  
“Well I don’t know about you but I definitely do.”   
  
“You were cuter when you used outdated slang.”   
  
Bucky leans in, pressing a kiss to his lips. “You love my modern ways. I’m totally hip and down with the kids, Wilson.”   
  
Sam falls away, a loud laugh escaping him.


End file.
